In the past there have been many devices for weighing loads. There have been devices for weighing truck loads such as those used by federal and state authorities for regulating commerce on state and federal highways.
State and federal authorities generally use a device wherein the truck carrying the load is rolled over a weighing portion and the weight of the load and the weight of the truck are registered on the scale. This type of weighing device is generally quite expensive and beyond the means for the small trucking firm. Hence, the small trucking firm is left without a practical means for weighing their trucking loads in order to comply with state and federal law.
However, it should be noted that if the federal or state authorities find a truck which is, by law, overloaded stiff fines and penalties may be imposed upon the driver and/or firm.
Applicant's device solves this problem by providing an inexpensive and accurate means for weighing a truck load.
The user of applicant's device merely sits in the cab of his truck as the truck is loaded and stops loading when the desired load weight is reached. In this way, the small trucking firm can determine accurately and inexpensively his weight load in order to avoid the stiff fines and penalties imposed by the state and federal authorities.